Perfectionist
by Guilty Ignition
Summary: You were more than satisfied with your current life; save for the few misconceptions that everyone has about the Millefiore. 'Perfection' was of utmost significance to him – no flaws, no mistakes. But when the promised hour arrives and the situations complicates... Will you ever make it out alive? Byakuran x Reader
1. i Idealism

His smile was anything but innocent.

The way he glanced at you, the way he spoke; it always seemed that he hid something beneath that happy fascia of his — only that you didn't know _what_. His jovial personality irked you the most ever since you stepped in his very office... especially when you heard that he was the boss of the family. He related to you about his goals — his ideals. Everything else worked but that.

You wanted to crush him.

His idea of a perfect world was nothing but something he craved for himself; nothing less. It wasn't for the mutual benefit — he wanted this whole world to be fitted to his expectations and demands; his _needs_. And **you** were a part of it.

And all because he knew you hated this world.

He could sense that the both of you shared the same goal — to change this world to fit your distorted fantasies. But, you noted to yourself — in your case, in some ways, it'd be better. But for the merciless dictator, it was pure destruction and condemnation through fear and sheer terror.

To you, it seemed foolish. It was simply _too_ idealistic of him, you thought.

But one's thinking often changes through a span of time, and yours did. You realized he held the _power_ to change **everything**. He had the ability to alter, shape, destroy, and create whatever he pleased. It was enough to understand your current position to put your plan to good use — your plan to _undermine_ him.

"_You're too kind, __**[Y/N]**__-chan~ _"

_Kind_? You scoffed, grimacing mentally. From that sentence alone, you knew he didn't understand you. Kindness was a weakness to you, and you don't want to be left behind. Being compassionate to others will only burden you and make you _sympathize_; it'd be a hassle if you were to feel something at this point of time.

Because you knew — each time you helped someone, you were a milestone away from _your_ perfection.

And you weren't about to let it slip.

_You were the only one left._

Tsuna...

Gokudera...

Yamamoto...

Mukuro...

Ryohei...

And even Hibari...

Your eyes flickered back and forth; never once did you ever predict that you'd be registering the image of your friends' corpses _in your mind._

"Byakuran..."

He cut off your sentence, sighing deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair nonchalantly, then folding his arms. When would people like _**them**__ learn the correct way to treat the new ruler of this place?_

A scornful smile then stretched across his lips. "How would you like to negotiate, _**[Y/N]**__-chan~?"_

"Negotiate? You? Forget it," you spat. His eyes narrowed, burying his dismay.

"I don't think you want to make me mad, _**[Y/N]**__-chan..." Byakuran's voice softened near the end of his sentence, wrapping his cold, slender fingers around your throat._

"Your life is in my hands, after all," he whispered, sinking his fingernails into your flesh as you winced. For a scrawny looking male, his strength was beyond his appearance.

"Now let's see, _**[Y/N]**__-chan, if you were to agree to work for me __**again**__... I'll promise to revive your friends over there~" He sang; how he could keep that expression on his face made you wonder. But of course, this wouldn't be an appropriate time to question; you wanted to talk, but your lips won't even quiver._

You were already lacking of air; opening your mouth, you tried to suck in some air, trying to get the little oxygen your body needed to survive. A few meager breaths were all you needed. Black threatened to override your consciousness, but you tried anyway. You needed to breathe. But you couldn't.

Byakuran could only smirk as you writhed before him; agree to it or not? You went ahead, choking out his ideal _reply._

"I-I'll... work for you, Byakuran... Sama..."

And that was all he needed to hear.

You knew he could easily expel your weakness. Your weakness towards your _used to be_ family members. The Vongola.

There was no need for the others to enter the stage at that point of time, because your charade was already exploited by Byakuran; you should've known that his knowledge and power had enabled him to know almost _everything_. And by then, any big heist would have already been uncovered.

Everything was pretty much useless.

You recalled the day Tsuna sent you to infiltrate Millefiore — as Byakuran's direct reporter. Your naivety had nearly cost you your life; you hadn't intended on knowing the fact that he was omniscience. That information alone was enough to threaten and destroy your morale.

Then again, on the day of the interview, why did he hire you?

You never failed to ponder on that.

Vaguely, you remembered that day; but there was this... conversation that struck you the most. You didn't know whether it was his expression or the uniqueness of the question, but it was intriguing no less.

"_What would be your idea of a perfect world?_"

"**Everything I craved for and wanted.**"


	2. ii Interest

_He looked at you with a raised brow before smiling — he seemed _amused_._

"Everything _you ever wanted?"_

"Yes. _Everything__."_

You've never felt that isolated before.

The dark hallways.

The faint illumination from the fluorescent lights.

They were your only solace in this dark and forsaken place; Millefiore is nothing short of a sanctuary for vindictive and malicious people, inclusive of Byakuran.

Once or twice did he ever truly smile at you, but that was that. Perhaps he was satisfied with your obedience; you hadn't intended on knowing what he'd do to you the very first time you defied him. And you weren't about to make the same mistake again.

Your friends... you had traded yourself for their safety, but had they thought of the otherwise? That you had betrayed their trust to go to Byakuran's side?

You shook your head vigorously.

_No,_ you insisted. _Tsuna trusts me._

But was pure trust reliable? Feelings can and **will** falter; now that you are working for Byakuran, it could only fuel their uncertainty on you.

You tried to brush that thought aside; _it's another day_, you thought. You felt that there wasn't a need to ponder on the past... except that you were too bothered with it to let it go.

Pushing the file against your forehead, you took a sharp intake of air, trying to put on your best smile before knocking on the door. You could literally hear his voice in your hear — you were too accustomed to it.

"Come in, **[Y/N]**-chan~ "

_As expected._

You slowly stepped in, mentally grimacing on the fact you had to face this _twisted_ person every other hour. His angelic smile greeted you with one of his hands outstretched.

"Reports, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

You passed them over without any hesitation nor any changes in your facial expression, but he could tell that on the inside, you were raging — the urge to kill him right here and right now was immeasurable.

You promptly left without another word as his lavender orbs came visible again, smiling.

The way you'd protect your friends while clinging on to your dear life which hung on to a thin thread... It never failed to amuse him at that very thought.

The things humans do for solid comfort was really intriguing, especially naïve people like _you_.

Save them?

_Help_ them?

He'd never do that.

Helping the Vongola family was the last thing he ever wanted. Now that he has you wrapped around his finger, he could do _anything_ to manipulate you...

... And you weren't about to resist him.

_I need to get revenge for Tsuna and the others... I need to get revenge for Tsuna and the others..._

That thought constantly ran in your head as you lay in your bed, staring at the white-washed ceiling that no longer proved to be any comfort to you. Earlier, you could feel that Byakuran was plotting something... scheming something so that he could manipulate you once more — to listen to whatever orders he felt like issuing.

It was one of his favorite games.

His _warped_ mind games.

Every day, you would lay in your assigned room, drawing up an escape route to get you away from this accursed building; but every single time, he would bring you back, _charm_ you with his "ever so sweet" voice and angelic smile — one that you never failed to succumb to. Either that or he would use Shouichi or your other friends as a front to make sure you stay loyal to him.

A strained expression brushed across your features as you let out an exasperated sigh; _was there nothing more you could do?_ You did something thinking about everything that had happened — your past, present, _future_. None of them were ever appealing to you in any sense, but they _had_ to do. Prior knowledge could do little to help, but they were resources nonetheless.

You had spent too much time thinking about your past yesterday — the reason Byakuran would even **hire** you — what more could the reason be?

You were _interesting_ enough.

That was that.

He didn't like you or anything. You just piqued his interest the moment you answered his question with... something _idealistic_.

_Everything you ever wanted._

Love? Money? Power?

It was something you couldn't exactly answer; you _sought_ for solid comfort, you _craved_ for material possessions. And with all that comes power.

Everything just needed to lie in place, and the only person who can do that is Byakuran.

You didn't care what he'd do to you, or what _you_ could to do him; both of you could very well use each other, that you didn't mind.

Just when you were about to turn in for an afternoon nap, a faint knocking brought your attention to the door.

"**[Y/N]**-chan~ You in~?"

It's that _sickening_ voice again.

"Come in, Byakuran-sama."

The door swung open, and the white-haired male strolled in with his usual smile – which is, more than often, not to be taken seriously.

"Is there anything you need?" You asked with a deadpan expression. It was hard for you to smile ever since he brought you back here again.

"Don't be so tense, **[Y/N]**-chan~ I only have a favor to ask from you~"

Favor?

From you?

Of all people?

Slowly, you swallowed.

It didn't felt good. Byakuran asking _you_ for a favor when there's just so many people around in Millefiore; definitely there'd be someone who runs errands for him...

"F-favor, Byakuran-sama?"

"Hai, favor~" He repeated. You've always felt like brutalizing his voice whenever you hear him use that tone; to you, it wasn't friendly. It _sounded_ he was mocking you, and you hated that.

"... May I know what is it?"

Screw that.

You'd never want to know what he wanted to ask from you.

His smile wasn't even faltering as he shoved a gun into your arms along with some ammunition.

"W-wha...?"

"C'mon, **[Y/N]**-chan~ Did you say you'd work for me again~? Now go dispose of the Vongola members~"

"But–"

Byakuran's expression instantly changed; he wasn't the 'friendly' persona you knew anymore.

"Question me once more..." He stopped, gripping your throat while sliding his nails across threateningly. "... And I'll have _you_ and your friends **dead**."

You knew you can't show any defiance for this job; your "perfection" was at stake here.

There're always two sides to a coin, and you'd have to go with 'betrayal' instead of 'friendship' this time.


End file.
